


Drowning

by Lizuella



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizuella/pseuds/Lizuella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Sun has feelings for Neptune but he's terrified of coming out to him because he's scared Neptune's inablilty to keep a secret could end up meaning everyone knows which he doesn't want because he feels like everyone will think he's even more of a Faunus freak than he already is. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> k so im really bad at writing and this is my first ever fic so bear with me also i know the title isnt really related but i genuinely had no idea what to call it and jon the editor wasnt being helpful :D

Sun ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't handle it, he couldn't keep it all bottled up inside any longer. He needed a way out, a way to rid himself of the unbearable pressure inside him. But he knew the only solution would be to tell Neptune about what he felt and he couldn't ever do that. Trembling, he picked up his glass of water and examined the contents. Tiny particles of sediment spiraled around inside the glass, faster then slower, round and round again.  
 _If I tell Neptune, he could let something slip. I know Neptune's bad at secrets. I would be shunned and called a freak. I am already. I can't tell him but I can't hold it inside. I have to tell him._  
Round and round went his thoughts. With a cry of frustration he hurled the glass against the dorm wall. The glass lay broken on the red carpeted floor.  
"Hey Sun you in here?" Sage stuck his head round the door. "What are you doing dude?! We need you in practice. Neptune's figured out some awesome new team moves and he wants to polish them before the tournament starts tomorrow."  
Sun twisted round and looked at him. He liked Sage, but he had awful timing.  
"Go tell him I'll be right there. I just need to... Get some extra ammo for Ruyi and Jingu from the armoury. I'll be right there, promise."  
Sage rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, if you've promised." Sage grinned and the door swung shut. Sun scowled. He didn't need this right now. 

A cloud drifted over the sun, momentarily blocking the powerful rays of sunshine filtering through the thin blinds. He looked reproachfully at the long, slim, red and gold staff lying next to him. The polished metal gleamed in the gentle light. He slipped it under his shirt. But he still didn't move off the bed.  
"Come on Sun. It'll be hour tops." He bit his lip hard and dug his nails into his hand."One hour. That's nothing. No time at all." With a final effort he stood up, running his hand through his hair. One of the wet pieces of glass sat on the floor glinted in the sunlight, catching his eye. A sob caught in this throat. Sun swallowed and shook himself.  
"Keep it together for an hour. I got this."  
He strolled out. He walked quickly, head up and soon arrived outside the training hall. Pushing open the door, he caught sight of Neptune in the far corner, enigmatically explaining something to Sage, Scarlet standing next to him, occasionally interjecting. He carefully made his way over to them.

Sun was correct, training flew by. He was concentrating hard, hanging on Neptune's every word, attempting again and again the complicated maneuvers. He pushed himself to his limits, immersing himself in what he loved most: the art of the fight. Martial arts of every kind, marksmanship, sword fighting, maces and sniper rifles, blades and ropes, his beloved staff and nunchucks. Like an unpredictable dance of the utmost elegance and control, where life itself hangs in the balance, where one wrong step could be fatal. It occupied his thoughts entirely, carefully placing each blow and dodge, calculating the impact of every landing and the trajectory of every leap, jump and flip.  
The sun was fading out of the sky. Sweat was pouring down his back and every muscle ached.  
"I gotta shower, I'll catch you guys later." Sun strode back across the hall before they could say anything.   
The cool water coursed down his back, carrying with it all the grime and sweat. Sun stood there silently, eyes closed, embracing the much welcome relief for his burning muscles. He watched the water swirling down the plug hole. Round and round.


	2. Confusion and clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune thinks about stuff, Sun comes to a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the super shit chapter title, im really bad at thinking of titles for stuff  
> many thanks to jon the editor for making it understandable, more helpful this time round

Picking up his phone, Neptune sighed. A missed call and two new messages. All from Weiss. Weiss was beautiful, intelligent, charismatic, talented but Neptune couldn't bring himself to return her affections. It made him feel guilty and frustrated, because he could see no reason why he didn't instantly fall in love with her, but he could genuinely feel no attraction. On his side, the relationship was entirely platonic, and he knew that to keep up appearances, that would have to change. As much as he hated to admit to himself, he was undeniably popular, there was not a single person he knew did not like him. And Weiss was the undisputed queen of Beacon, an heiress to the largest dust company in existence, she was already a princess. It made too much sense that he and Weiss would be an item.

"Neptune it's lights out in 10, do you wanna use the bathroom quickly? I'm finished and Sun still hasn't come back from his 'walk'. Quote unquote." Scarlet flopped onto his bed. "I am exhausted."  
"Good night then sleepy head," said Neptune, "I'm using the bathroom then crashing as well. Training was great but man is it tiring." A muffled agreement came from Scarlet. Neptune glanced back over the room before heading into the bathroom. Scarlet was starfished on the bed at the far side of the room, next to him Sage, already asleep, grunted slightly and turned onto his side. Then there was Neptune's own bed and then Sun's hammock, strapped to the ceiling. Empty.

Sighing, he locked the bathroom door behind him, walking over to the sink. He avoided looking in the mirror, quickly washed his face, cleaned his teeth and stood, staring into the basin, thoughts whizzing round his head. He didn't know what to do about Weiss, he couldn't keep lying to her like this, he didn't know what to do about Sun and his mysterious disappearances and uncharacteristic silence, he thought about the Vytal Tournament and the impending battles to be fought, about how they couldn't win without Sun's cooperation. Neptune knew he needed to be on top form for tomorrow, he couldn't keep worrying like this. He gripped the sink a little tighter.  
_Sleep for now. I need my rest and thinking about things this late at night won't help._  
Splashing his face for a final time, he headed back into the room, changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. Sleep took hold in seconds.

Running, running, running, faster and faster, air whipping his cheeks. Rooftop after rooftop zoomed beneath him. Sun was rapidly closing in on the port, he could already smell the salt of the water. With a final leap, he landed carefully on the concrete and stole up to the end of the small wooden jetty, jutting out to one side. He sat with his legs over the edge, inhaling the scent of the salt of the sea and the smoke of the massive ferries which docked here. Closing his eyes, he remained still for several minutes, taking deep breaths, in then out, in then out. This was his quiet place. He knew the arrival and departure times of all the boats, he had been a stowaway on each one at some point or other. There would be no traffic for another half an hour or so  
_I have to tell him. I have to risk it. There is no other option. But when? The tournament starts, and we're all going to be preoccupied. Then tonight. I tell him tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D next part should be soon :) and im really sorry it's so short, inspiration comes in short bursts and i dont want to drag it out too much :)


End file.
